1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration sensor or measurement detector in an ergonomically advantageous configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
When vibration sensors or accelerometers are attached and mounted on machines, it is always important to properly install and secure the pertinent connecting wires or cables, so that the signals to be measured are not adulterated by the natural motion of the cable. On the other hand, the time required for this proper installation and placement of cables should be as small as possible. To a certain extent, conventional vibration sensors and accelerometers are subject to problems here, in particular, for hurried installation the cables of the vibration sensors can even be unintentionally damaged, especially those which are attached securely to a sensor.
German Utility Model DE 20301106 discloses a device with which it is possible in a relatively simple manner to avoid installation-induced damage of connecting cables of the aforementioned sensors. This applies especially to sensors with laterally emerging cable. In any case, a special additional part is necessary, and the sensors should also have a modified connecting thread for the embodiment shown there.